


Краткие вспышки

by Solie



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solie/pseuds/Solie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция не связанных между собой драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Без шансов (Кейт)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brief Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10660) by Northlight. 
  * A translation of [Brief Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10660) by Northlight. 



Они считают, что Кейт продалась за власть.  
Её прельщают простые вещи: возможность закрыть глаза на правду и притвориться, что всё хорошо, как обычно, безопасно. Она хочет забыть, что из-за Зайзена у неё по спине бегают мурашки, а взгляд Амона темнеет и застывает, когда он смотрит на неё. Ей хочется списать всё на разыгравшееся воображение, посмеяться над своими страхами и продолжить игру в обычную жизнь.  
Но у Кейт не обычная жизнь, и, уж тем более, у неё всё не хорошо.  
Они считают, что её привлекает власть, и это единственное, что верно. Если бы ей дали шанс, она смогла бы противиться искушениям одному за другим.


	2. Грешница (Робин/Амон, PG-13)

Спит уставший Амон.  
А на краешке его кровати примостилась Робин. Она сидит, крепко обхватив себя руками – она борется с искушением. Как же ей хочется протянуть руку и нежно провести по лбу, соскользнуть пальчиками на щеку, прочертить дорожку по носу, обвести скулу! Как же ей хочется ощутить биение его пульса под подушечками пальцев! Как же ей хочется запустить руку под его рубашку и ощутить упругость мышц на груди…  
Ей хочется оказаться рядом, обхватить его лицо и целовать-целовать-целовать не останавливаясь.  
Ей хочется…  
Ей хочется того, чего хотеться совершенно не должно.  
Грешница Робин.  
Спит Амон… такой недоступный…


	3. Глупости (Карасума, PG)

Когда Карасума была молодой (и глупой), её прельщала сила. Она считала, что касанием рук можно узнать все тайны человеческого сердца.  
Когда Карасума была молодой (и упрямой), она влюбилась. Он пропускал пальцы сквозь её волосы, и она ощущала, как он думает, что они слишком коротки. Она отрастила их. Когда она, взволнованная, схватила его за руку, то узнала – он думает, что она слишком спешит. Карасума научилась делать вид, что смирилась. Когда он целовал её, она ощущала его желание.  
Но её умение не спасло их от разрыва.  
Когда Карасума была молодой (и наивной), её прельщала сила. С тех пор Карасума выросла и узнала, что не всем искушениям стоит поддаваться.


	4. Одиночество (Токо, PG-13)

Штукатурка и свежая краска – слишком мало, чтобы скрыть старые раны. Токо совершенно не хотелось идти домой (а ведь когда-то она так радовалась самостоятельной жизни) – теперь она не могла представить свою квартиру без пулевых отверстий и отметин от огня.  
Робин ушла.  
Амон ушел.  
Отец тоже.  
Заново окрашенные стены не принесли никакого утешения. Она разочаровалась во всём, во что верила ранее. Все, кого она когда-либо любила, ушли, оставив квартиру пустой.  
Токо не знала, куда ушел её отец, что случилось с Амоном или Робин – никто ничего не говорил.  
Всё, чего хотелось Токо – узнать правду.


	5. Предательство (Нагира и Амон, PG)

Нагира - предатель. Каждый раз, когда он спасает ведьму от «Соломона», каждый раз, когда он прячет зерно от надзора, он предает человечество. Он предает Амона, поступая так, как не может тот. Нагира - предатель. Он живёт с этим знанием изо дня в день и отнюдь не раскаивается.  
Амон тоже предатель. Он предает себя, свои убеждения и обязательства. Он должен был сообщить о действиях Нагиры. Иногда он об этом думает (не так уж часто, как ему полагается), но никогда не сообщает вышестоящему руководству. Не докладывал и не будет.  
Нагира - предатель, но он - единственная семья Амона. И как бы ни злился Амон, семья для него превыше всего.


	6. Обманчивость (Амон, Робин, G)

В Робин есть что-то трогательное: обаяние, невинность, искренность. Она располагает к себе, старается соответствовать ожиданиям, но никогда не изображает из себя того, чем не является. Робин худенькая, с изящными руками и большими глазами, в которых таятся мысли, о которых Амон не желает знать. Она молода, слишком молода. И всякий раз он безжалостно подавляет желание защищать её.  
В Робин обманчиво всё - от мечтательных глаз до мягкого голоса. Иногда Амон думает, что она была бы прекрасной хозяйкой для тех, кто очарован ею.  
Он напоминает себе - Робин не ребенок и далеко не невинна. Он должен помнить, она - заряженное ружьё.


	7. Первый выстрел (Карасума, G)

Карасума не знает, сможет ли она выстрелить в живое существо, пусть даже ведьму (хотя орбо и гуманнее пуль). Пистолет, пристегнутый к поясу, выглядит нелепо. Но ощущать его вес, держа в руках, гораздо неуютнее.  
Она боится оказаться слабой.

Карасума с трудом раскрыла сознание, когда на неё обрушились звуки агонии. «Боже, помоги мне, пожалуйста!» - звучало вновь и вновь. Спустя бесконечность она очнулась, жадно заглатывая воздух, выдавливая по капле свою неуверенность и сомнения. Пистолет в руке. Ведьма в пределах видимости. Карасума резко выдохнула, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей.  
И выстрелила.


	8. Сгорая (Амон/Робин, R)

У Амона сотни причин желать смерти Робин и ни одной - желать её саму.  
При виде её изящной шейки - Амону хочется оставить метки на её коже. Он не смотрит, не будет, не может смотреть на неё, но тонкая фигура Робин словно выжжена под его веками. Ночь. На соседней кровати спит Робин, а он представляет, как скользит по его члену её юбка, как она садится сверху. У него на руках остается доказательство его желания и досады.

Ему кажется, что было бы проще жить, зная, что Робин мертва, чем каждый день жаждать обладания ею.


	9. Там, где правда (Карасума, G)

Под плотью, кровью и дружелюбием Карасумы скрыта сталь. Сталь заполняет её, заставляет стоять прямо, помогает остаться цельной, когда чужие эмоции пытаются вытеснить её «я».  
Руки Карасумы - утонченное оружие, которое слишком часто оборачивается против неё самой. Они ощущают форму, вес, текстуру воспоминаний. Поэтому она научилась прятать их, сцепленные, за спиной. Карасума живёт, удерживая тени чужих жизней в своих пальцах, вплетает их в свои мысли.

Её способности исчезают.  
На самом деле она рада.  
(Но еще никогда не была так испугана).


	10. Реальность (Токо/Амон, R)

Токо лихорадит как во время болезни: руки-ноги трясутся, дыхание с хрипом вырывается из груди. Голова запрокинута, нижняя губа закушена, а рука под одеялом скользит все ниже и ниже... Она представляет Амона, его губы на её груди, её руки в его волосах. Чуть позже она вытирает липкие пальцы о свой живот, всё ещё выгибаясь от желания.

Сейчас Амон делит с ней постель не только в её мечтах. Его руки уверенно исследуют её тело, а взгляд оттаивает до терпимого. Он заставляет её кричать, задыхаться и впиваться ногтями в его спину. Но сам Амон никогда не теряет контроль больше, чем необходимо.

"Нечестно!" - огорчается Токо тому, что воображаемый любовник делает её более счастливой, чем реальный.


	11. Повзрослеть (Карасума, G)

Как же она гордилась, когда ей предложили такую важную работу! Карасума совершенно не сожалела, что согласилась сотрудничать с "STN-J" и не выбрала более традиционную работу. Она будет решать важные и интересные задачи. Но сейчас как никогда ранее Карасума ощущала, насколько же она молода.  
Произвести хорошее первое впечатление - очень важно. Мало того, что она женщина, так у неё теперь ещё и ответственная должность. Одежда должна соответствовать её новому статусу.  
С легким сожалением она отложила привычные и удобные вещи, которые носила тогда, когда была молодой. Строгая юбка и блузка, аккуратно выглаженные, прочно заняли своё место в гардеробе. Целомудренные туфли-лодочки расположились за дверью.  
Всё было так, как надо, очень по-взрослому.  
\- Это… - Карасума напомнила себе, - я.


	12. Нагота (Карасума, G)

Карасума не любит оставаться нагой. Она знает, что привлекательна, но…  
На её правом плече шрам - длинный, зарубцевавшийся – напоминание, оставленное умирающим телекинетиком. На её левом колене практически отсутствует пигментация. Но кожа настолько бледна, что это почти незаметно. Хотя отметина на бедре просматривается четко.  
В свои двадцать Карасума, как солдат, покрыта шрамами. Она знает, что может гордиться своими боевыми ранениями, но тем не менее…  
Когда она смотрит на свои рубцы, она не помнит побед. Карасума вспоминает страх и гнев мужчин и женщин, сражающихся за свою свободу, вспоминает их жизнь и смерть.


	13. За чаем (Карасума, G)

Необычные способности пробудились в Карасуме рано. Ещё ребенком она плакала, если её мама грустила, кричала в приступе гнева, когда её отец, расстроенный и молчаливый, возвращался домой с работы. Она знала, что мать боится её или за неё (никак не могла определить точно). Знала, что отец, глядя на неё, чувствует стыд и вину.  
Они любили её, но это не приносило ей покоя.  
Присутствие бабушки дарило тепло, её сила была как бальзам на истерзанную психику. Они проводили много времени вместе. Нигде и никогда больше не была так счастлива Карасума, как в долгие вечера на маленькой кухне бабушки.


	14. Тесное (Робин, Нагира, G)

Робин никогда не стеснялась своего тела. Она такая, какой её создал Бог. И крест, который ей выпало нести, был скорее проклятьем духа, нежели плоти. Но тем не менее…  
«Слишком тесная», - думала Робин, надевая униформу, подобранную Нагирой. Преодолев желание поёжиться, она решительно повернулась к зеркалу. Губы сжались в недовольстве: верх слишком обтягивает грудь и ребра, а плечи выглядят острыми и тощими.

Рассмеявшись, Нагира опустил руку на её плечо. Робин, не заметившая, как он вошел, залилась краской смущения: «Поймана! На самолюбовании!»  
Нагира, улыбнувшись её отражению, произносит:  
\- Не переживай, детка. Ты прекрасно выглядишь!  
Польщенная, Робин слегка склонила голову.


	15. Мягкость (Робин, Нагира, G)

Не раз Робин любовалась прекрасными вещами. Но ничто так не привлекало её внимание, как пальто Нагиры, которое свисало с подлокотника дивана: один рукав, словно в приглашении, вытянут в её сторону.  
Белое, пушистое, такое мягкое на вид. Как же хочется Робин зарыться пальцами в его складки, убедиться, настолько ли оно нежное на ощупь, как выглядит. Она сцепляет пальцы и решительно отводит взгляд. Но даже сейчас она следит за ним - таким манящим и соблазнительным - краешком глаз.  
Застывший на пороге Нагира усмехается:  
\- Можешь потрогать, я не возражаю.  
Робин краснеет.


End file.
